We need to speak about Bronte
by anatomylove
Summary: Re-upload! What happens when Arizona and Callie's daughter Bronte is struggling through her teenage years, and how much strain does it begin to put on the family and their friends as a whole.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer: I own nothing! Except from the character Bronte, everything else is property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.**

 **Story: Arizona and Callie's daughter has just turned 16, she is becoming rebellious and hard work for the couple, alongside putting a strain on their relationship.**

Bronte Robbins-Torres, tied back her brunette long hair into a pony tail, put on an overzied jumper and went to join her moms and sister for breakfast.

"Morning Sweetie" Arizona cheerfully said as Bronte walked through.

Bronte looked much more like Arizona, with the eyes, smile and facial structure, whereas having Callie's long brunette hair, along with a similar personality.

Bronte ignored her Mom and sat down quietly, she really was not in the mood for conversation this morning, especially after sneaking out last night and only getting home at 4:30am. Bronte took advantage of her parents jobs as they worked night shift, so Sofia was in charge, but being the daughter of two clever surgeons, worked extremely well for Bronte as she was also clever but in a much more sneaky way. Being able to sneak out once Sofia fell asleep and ensuring she was back home before the time her sister wakes up at. Bronte had not got to grasps with the hangovers yet, she did not know how to handle them one bit. Bronte fell straight asleep once she got in earlier in the morning. Sofia looked up from her breakfast as Bronte walked through, giving her once glance she knew what she had been up to, after looking at her sister and wondering why there was dry lipstick smeared all around her mouth and black eye make-up under her eyes, Sofia did not hesitate to laugh and mention it.

"Hey Mom, look at Bronte's face" Sofia smirked waiting for her mom's reaction as Arizona had always been the more strict one over Callie, and she did not let the girls get away with anything as she believed that it would let them think they could do what they want and think that it is okay.

"Sofia, what are you on abou-" Arizona glanced up from the cooker, where she was making pancakes and as she looked around she seen Bronte stumble over, once she got up from her seat and tried to make an escape to her bedroom before her mom sussed what she had been up to.

"Are you drunk?!" Arizona raised her voice slightly, but not too loud as it would wake up Callie.

As Bronte slowly got up with the help of holding onto the side of the kitchen counter, Arizona walked over and smelt her breath.

"You stink of Alcohol Bronte! Where have you been?! And underage drinking! You are in so much trouble I do not even know where to start, wait until your Mami finds out! You know how we feel about Alcohol at your age Bronte, you are 16, not 21. I am appalled you have even got yourself into such a state! Get upstairs right now, take that crap off of your face, get a shower, and get dressed, I am personally driving you to school!" At this point Arizona was shouting in rage at her 16 year old Daughter and Callie walked through to see Bronte with tears forming in her eyes, trying not to cry and let them go.

"Woah, what's wrong baby?" Callie looked at Bronte and then Arizona.

Arizona gave a stern look, directing her to tell Callie what she had done. Bronte looked around the room and glared at Sofia for raising the issue in the first place.

"I snuck out to go to this senior's house party. I waited until Sofia was asleep and then came home before you and Mami got home from work…And yes I drank…Quite a lot actually…" Bronte lifted her head up after telling them what happened, trying to hold back the motion of nausea which just came across her and looked at them both.

Arizona looked at Callie and then Callie looked at Bronte.

"You are grounded for 2 weeks, I am taking your phone off you and you will not leave this house unless it is to go to school or to meet mom and me at the hospital for whatever reason. How dare you go behind our backs and take advantage of the fact we work night shifts. Do you know what Alcohol does to your body Bronte? Especially at this age! Sofia never did anything like this! She has a sensible group of friends, and you know what they do Bronte? They study and then have fun after! I have not seen you pick up one study book for your exams yet! Do you not care about your future at all?!" Callie shouted at Bronte, leaving Bronte in shock as she hadn't heard her mami shout for a long time at her.

Bronte looked at her mami, all she wanted to do was have a little bit of fun, "I went last night to a party, and it's not as if I have ended up in hospital or took drugs or something! I went out and had a bit of fun with my friends at a party, it's not a big deal! You need to just chill and let me have a life! I bet you went to lodes of parties when you were my age and drank lodes! Just because I am the youngest here, doesn't mean you can compare me to Sofia!" Bronte screamed back at her Moms and stormed upstairs.

"Just so you know, you will NOT be sneaking out anymore because I am going to be switching to day shifts!" And at that Arizona heard Bronte's door slam shut.

"So she snuck out? April asked while sat with Arizona and Amelia at lunch.

Arizona finished what she was eating and looked at them both, "You don't think my punishment is harsh do you? I mean I don't know what to do? I mean what if she got hurt or something, she is only 16. I don't mind her going out or to house parties but Callie and I agreed her curfew is 11:30" Arizona sighed.

"You should have seen me when I was a teenager" Amelia laughed slightly. "Hurricane Amelia they called me..." Amelia took a sip of her drink, "don't worry I have been there, the punishments work… Look at me now, I am a fricken neurosurgeon" Amelia laughed and flicked her hair in a sassy way.

The three women laughed for a while and joked about almost everything until Arizona got a phone call from the school.

"What's wrong?" April asked Arizona.

She rolled her eyes in frustration, "Bronte's Principal just called, she's been involved in a fight with another girl, apparently she provoked the fight." Arizona picked up her bag and put her jacket on. "Just what I bloody need right now. I have a surgery in 10 minutes and they are demanding she gets picked up, and Callie is in surgery!" Arizona stated in anger and annoyance due to her Daughters behaviour.

April looked at Arizona and could tell she needed a break from it all. "I'll go, don't worry, I will pick her up and take her back to mine, Jackson is already at home, you can come and get her whenever you are ready", April smiled at Arizona and gave her a sympathised hug.

April strode down the corridor of Seattle Grace High School and reached the Principals office. After speaking to the Principal, she went to meet Bronte who was waiting in a detention room for her.

"Hey" April said softly to Bronte and looked at the 16 year old, who was obviously upset and irritated by what had happened. "Come on" April put her arm around Bronte and led her out.

Once they were in the car, April looked at Bronte who was just staring out of the window, obviously lost within herself at the moment.

"Are you going to tell me what happened? I am not judging one bit…" April said sensitively to Bronte and Bronte turned to her with tears in her eyes.

"I only had a fight with her because she was insulting me and she slept with my boyfriend at the party I was at last night. I didn't even know, I got told today. She found it funny; she didn't even care how it would hurt me…" Bronte shuck her head slightly and wiped her eyes.

April looked at her and gave her a gentle hug. April had a soft spot for Bronte and Bronte usually referred to her as Aunt April even though she is her godmother. She would usually tell April a lot of things that she wouldn't usually tell her Mom's but nothing too bad or April would have to tell Arizona or Callie.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend Bronts…" April looked at her. "Look…Obviously he is not worth it and neither is she. Bronte you are a beautiful girl and you clearly take after your Moms and you know what? They are strong and so are you. Be strong. That is what you are, I don't want you to be upset or get yourself down about this because you will have many break ups and be hurt many of times before you find the one." April pep talked Bronte and Bronte smiled back.

"Thanks April" She smiled at her god mum and for the rest of the day she slowly calmed down and began to feel a little better.

Arizona picked Bronte up from Aprils a little later on. April had filled her in about what had happened and Arizona understood why Bronte reacted the ways she did as she was hurt but fighting about it was no excuse.

"I don't know what has gotten into you recently Bronts but I don't like it sweetie." Arizona gave a saddening look to her Daughter. "I understand why you are upset, I honestly do, from the bottom of my heart, but fighting is not the option. You never said you had a boyfriend? You can tell me anything Bronte, I don't want you to think that you can't. I love you so much; I just want you to be safe, that is why I was so angry this morning, as well as your Mami" Arizona sat beside Bronte on the round and gave her a hug.

"I am sorry Mom; I just wanted to have fun with my friend that is all. I won't do it again…" Bronte smiled slightly at her mom.

Arizona looked at Bronte quite seriously at this point. "Have you been careful…with this boyfriend you had? You know…Protection? It is importan-" Bronte cut Arizona off…

"Gosh Mom, I am not having this talk with you…That's why the school hire a nurse…", Bronte blushed at this point, she could feel her cheeks burning. She always dreaded this talk.

"Bronte I want to know that you are safe and it does not lead to a mistake you may not be able to do anything about!"

Bronte got up and ran upstairs. She was so embarrassed; she just could not stay in the room.

Callie came home later on.

"Hey babe" Callie shouted as she walked through and into the living room. She saw her Wife sat with a large glass of red wine and smirked. "Tough day?" Callie asked and Arizona looked at her.

"Bronte got into a fight with some girl today." Arizona looked at Callie. "You can deal with her now, I'm sick of arguing with her. I've had a tough day". Arizona shuck her head and wiped her eyes. Callie sat by Arizona and wrapped her in her arms.

"I love you Arizona" She kissed her head and stroked her arm, reassuring her.

Upstairs, Bronte locked herself in the bathroom and stared at the stick waiting for the result.

The results came through…

At 6pm on Thursday night, Bronte Robbins-Torres found out she was pregnant.

 **Okay, so I don't know how I felt about that, but I hope you've enjoyed it and let me know if you would like me to carry on!**

 **Thanks x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter; it isn't letting me read the reviews at the moment, so I can't see what has been commented!**

 **Just to let everyone know-Mom is Arizona and Mami is Callie! I am going to try and post daily seen as it's the Christmas holidays and I have quite a lot of spare time! I don't really know where I am going with this story at the moment but hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing! Except from the character Bronte, everything else is property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.**

 **Chapter 2.**

Upstairs, Bronte locked herself in the bathroom and stared at the stick waiting for the result.

The results came through…

At 6pm on Thursday night, Bronte Robbins-Torres found out she was pregnant.

"Shit", Bronte whispered to herself, she wanted to scream out in anger but couldn't, it would clearly show there was something wrong with her to her Moms. She quickly picked up her phone and dialled the one person she knew she could trust and rely on, Zola. Even though Zola is a year older than Bronte, she grew up being much closer to Zola than Sofia did and they become best friends. Zola picked up.

"Hey, what's wrong? If you're calling me to tell me that we should throw a secret party again, or whatever…My mom is home." Zola sighed through the phone.

"I need you to come round to mine as soon as possible! I'm grounded but my parents won't mind if you're round, please hurry!" Zola could tell Bronte was panicking so she got her things together and rushed to the Robbins-Torres household as fast as she could.

Zola walked through the back door of the house to find Callie and Arizona sat looking at a furniture magazine.

"I prefer the wooden floorboards" Arizona pointed to a section in the magazine not realising Zola had walked through.

"Hey Arizona…Hey Cal!" Zola said in a cheerful manor as the two women smiled back at her.

"Hey sweetie, she is upstairs" Arizona smiled along with Callie as Zola went upstairs. They were glad that Zola was good friends with Bronte, despite them being very close with her parents and aunt, as she was the better influence for Bronte and they wanted Bronte to look up to Zola.

As soon as Zola left the room with Callie and Arizona in, Zola began to rush upstairs to find Bronte, pacing back and forth, in her en suite.

"What's wrong?!' Zola looked at Bronte in panic when she seen that Bronte was panicking.

Bronte looked at Zola as she was clearly in pain from the stomach cramps she was experiencing. "If I tell you this, you cannot tell anyone, and I mean anyone!" Bronte emphasised the word, cannot. "Not your Mom, Ellis, Bailey, Amelia, Maggie…Nobody!" Bronte was panicking and getting much tenser.

"I won't…I promise! What is it Bronts?" Zola looked at Bronte and followed Bronte to the dresser she left the stick on. Zola gave it one look…"Oh my…Bronte your Moms are going to flip! How…Who?! Oh my gosh! Not the boy from the party three weeks ago! You got caught for going to a party yesterday and now…Fuck…" Zola looked at Bronte also worried now…

"I know! What do I do? I can't exactly go to the hospital…Were bloody famous there, everyone knows us! How the hell do I hide this…What do I do?!" Bronte and Zola sat on her bed and looked at one another…"I don't even know who the dad is…It's not Drew…He broke up with me yesterday when I found out he cheated, but I guess this is my karma for cheating first" Bronte looked to the floor…"I have been so stupid!"

Zola tried to make a joke of it, "At least we know where you got the cheating gene from, definitely Arizona" Zola laughed and Bronte rolled her eyes

Arizona looked at Callie while they were sat with each other on the couch, while Sofia was sat on the other side of the room, writing an essay she had due in for her Business class tomorrow.

"Did you know Bronte has a boyfriend?" Arizona asked.

Callie looked at Arizona, Bronte told Callie but never told Arizona and they decided to keep it a secret because they knew she would not agree or allow it. "Yeah I did…She didn't want to tell you because she knew you would go crazy" Callie tried to laugh it out but Arizona did not look impressed.

"You should of told me…I should know these things too" Arizona rolled her eyes and looked over to Sofia. "You alright Sof?"

Sofia looked up to her Moms and smiled. "Yeah…I'm going to go and say hey to Zola." Sofia left the room and went straight up the stairs to Bronte's room. She could overhear the talking about something clearly private because they were whispering, so she put her ear closer to the door and tried to listen.

"If anyone finds out, I swear I'll be disowned or something" Bronte whispered and rolled her eyes.

"It isn't that bad…You know I could tell Amelia…She wouldn't say anything, she's too cool…She get us an appointment at the hospital for a termination, besides, it's patient confidentiality" Zola looked at Bronte seriously, allowing her time to think about it.

"No…We can't! Imagine how guilty she would feel around my mom's…I couldn't do that to her." Bronte replied she always loved Amelia; she had a bond with her as well as April.

Zola lay back on the bed and stared at the ceiling…"I don't know Bronts…"

Just as Zola had finished saying her last sentence, Sofia stormed in.

"What's going on?! I heard termination" Sofia whispered in a concerned tone. She looked at both Bronte and Zola.

Zola and Bronte looked around. Bronte got on well with her sister and they shared a lot of things. "Sof…You can't tell Mom or Mami, promise?" Bronte looked at Sofia with tears forming in her eyes. "I'm pregnant…"

Sofia looked at Bronte and sat on the bed next to the two girls. "Well…Crap, but hey, I'll be an Aunt" Sofia smiled and nudged Bronte.

"I'm not keeping it Sof" Bronte looked at them both…"I am way too young, I can't be a Mom, I still don't get how Mami and Mom do it" She laughed slightly and all three of them lay back onto the bed and stared up the ceiling.

"It's okay…I didn't want to be an Aunt this young anyway" Sofia carried on staring at the ceiling. "We will do whatever you believe is best Bronts.

The next morning the three girls skipped school and snuck to Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. They knew the other passage ways other than the front door, through going with their parents when they were younger.

"Now we have to be discreet okay? Nobody who knows our parents well can see us okay?" Zola stated. "We could totally be secret agents…So far so good" Zola said as they strolled through the hospital avoiding people they knew and hiding behind cleaning trolleys and walls when they seen someone they knew.

"The wing we need to go to is…" Sofia looked around trying to remember the ins and outs of the hospital. "Ah…That way" She pointed and the three girls carried on walking through.

As they rushed on they saw April turn a corner. Bronte spotted her first and pushed the two girls and her back behind the corner.

"Quick! Hide!" The three girls hid behind a bin while April walked past. As they watched, they saw Jackson walk towards April.

"Hey babe" Jackson said to April smiling and stroking her arm.

"Hey" She smiled and kissed him.

"See you tonight" Jackson smirked and winked and April laughed to herself.

The three girls exchanged looks in disgust and waited behind the bin until the hallway was clear.

A few minutes later, they reached the place they needed to be. "Are you ready?" Sofia put a supportive arm around Bronte and Bronte nodded and went into the room with a nurse.

Bronte had decided to terminate and to not get caught in the hospital after her termination; the three girls had to carefully make their way out of the hospital. Walking through as quickly as possible, they did not realise Meredith had just turned the corner and was walking behind them.

"Erm! Zola Shepherd, Sofia and Bronte! Stop right there!" Meredith said in a strict tone.

The three girls turned around nervous for the outcome of getting caught skipping school and deciding to be at the hospital, clearly that would raise questions for Meredith.

"Why are you three not in school?! Meredith looked at them all. "Well?!"

Zola looked at the other two girls. "Er…We…I didn't feel to good Mom…I came to tell you, Sof and Bronts come with me because I didn't want to go alone…"

Meredith looked at them all, she wasn't stupid. "You decided to skip school, to come to a hospital because you didn't feel to good? Why didn't you just get the school to call? I would of come for you, I always do…" Meredith was onto the three girls.

Bronte looked up. "It's my fault Mer…I told Zola we could go back to mine if she didn't feel well so we didn't have to disturb you at work…So we skipped school and went to mine…Then I realised I left this really cool CD here…Um…yeah…I just wanted to show Zola…, I er wanted to….I mean I left it in my mom's locker so I went to get it for her seen as…We…We weren't in school". Bronte was struggling for a reason to use to why they were at the hospital and not at school.

Meredith looked at the three girls. "Bronte…" Meredith laughed slightly not buying it. "I have known you your entire life. I know when you are lying…And sweetie, that was the worst excuse going" Meredith looked at them all getting angry. "Get yourselves to the attending's lounge now!"

The three girls were in the attending's lounge. They helped themselves to the food and ate some lunch in there. Meredith had clearly informed Arizona and Callie about the fact they had skipped school as Alex Karev came in laughing. "Skipping school ey" He laughed and gave them all a high five. "You know, when I skipped school, I went the mall or to some chicks house" He carried on laughing. "The last place I would go was the hospital, especially where my family and their friends work" Alex shuck his head and took a bite of his pizza.

As he said that, April and Amelia walked through. "Alex, don't be an ass, and before you go there, don't encourage them to do it again." April sighed and looked at the three girls. "Your parents are all annoyed" April looked and pulled a concerned look, "I would not want to be you three right now, especially after the cases they have just had" April sat back and drank her coffee.

Amelia looked at the three girls and especially her niece and laughed. "Nice going!" She gave them a high five. "But seriously, don't do it again" Amelia gave them a wink and April sighed.

"Amelia, do not encourage them" April looked at her goddaughter, Bronte. "You are really not in your Mom's good books right now Bronts, especially after yesterday".

Bronte looked down; she hadn't been feeling too good after the termination. She knew it had side effects but they were affecting her badly. "Not now Aunt April…I really don't feel well…" Bronte held her head, it was spinning and she began to feel really faint.

April, Amelia and Alex looked at each other and laughed a little. "It didn't work on Mer kid, it won't work on us either" Alex spoke but Bronte was completely oblivious to everything now.

"She told everyone?!" Zola sighed and sat back.

Amelia smirked. "Yes Zola, we all tell each other everything in our village."

"I…I need so-…some water" Bronte got up slowly holding her head and couldn't walk straight.

Amelia was the first to notice and quickly supported her by putting an arm around her. Bronte looked at her and smiled a little.

"I'm good Amelia..." Bronte carried on walking to the sink but as she did her feet caved in and before she knew it everything was a blur and she had collapsed on the floor with blood running down her

thighs.

Alex, Amelia and April looked at each other and jumped straight into action.

"Bronte, Bronte can you hear me?" April tapped her hands softly while panicking while trying to communicate with the unconscious teenager. She never usually panicked but due to it being someone she cared for, she was unbelievably worried.

Amelia shouted, "I need a crash cart and some help in here please!" Amelia looked around outside, "NOW!"

Karev dropped his Pizza on the floor and when the crash cart came through, they all helped wheel Bronte into the ER.

As soon as Arizona and Callie were paged, they rushed in as soon as possible along with Meredith and Jackson to see Amelia, April and Karev treating their daughter. They looked over to Zola and Sofia who were both stood crying in the corner.

"Is she going to be okay?!" Zola screamed slightly and Meredith rushed over to Zola and gave her a quick hug, "We are going to do everything we can, she will be fine girls!" Meredith rushed over to help, "Fill me in!"

Arizona and Callie stood there in a blur, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Sofia rushed over to Bronte's side and April turned to her. "Sofia, you need to move! Now! We need to help Bronte!" April spoke with fear in her voice.

Sofia was crying…"I'm sorry, it's all our fault…We should of told her to say something, we should of told someone! She can't die, don't let her die…"

"She is crashing!" Amelia panicked and jumped back into action.

Arizona and Callie held each other, "Oh my god! Please please don't let her die! Arizona rushed over! "Bronte!" She cried in distraught.

Callie held softly pulled her away so they could help Bronte, with tears down her face she looked at Sofia.

"We should-…We should of said something, we should of told Meredith!"

"Sofia! Told Meredith what?!" Callie questioned her other daughter demanding to know an answer. All the doctors looked at each other.

Zola and Sofia looked at each other. Meredith stared at them both. "Tell us what?!" Meredith was now shouting at her daughter and Sofia.

"She…She was pregnant…She had a termination!" Zola revealed to them.

All the doctors looked at each other. Jackson was doing chest compressions. Callie and Arizona looked at each other panicking and worried.

"She had it today…That's why we were here!" Sofia said quietly.

Arizona and Callie stood still, they couldn't move. Extremely distraught, they were just informed that their daughter who had just turned 16 was pregnant.

 **Well, I don't know how you will all find that, but I will try to post again asap!**

 **Thank you for reading! X**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, I've finally been able to view them, and I really appreciate the positive feedback! I've applied to do film at University for next year and it covers screenwriting and creating stories, so I really enjoy writing for you all! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Disclamer; ; I own nothing! Except from the character Bronte, everything else is property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.**

 **Chapter 3.**

Arizona and Callie stood still, they couldn't move. Extremely distraught, they were just informed that their daughter who had just turned 16 was pregnant.

Arizona, Callie, Sofia and Zola sat in the attending's lounge waiting while Bronte was in surgery Arizona put her hand over her mouth and shuck her head.

"I can't believe this", she turned to Callie who's eyes were all red and puffy from crying, also highlighting how tired she was. "Our little girl." Callie responded, placing her hand over Arizona's. They both turned to Sofia and Zola and gave them a 'I'm disappointed in you' look.

"She will be okay, she is strong." Zola tried to make Callie and Arizona feel better. Sofia gave a glowing smile at her mom's.

"Yeah…It's Bronte, she is a soldier!" Sofia said encouraging Callie and Arizona to so some sort of forgiveness to them.

Arizona looked over to the two girls. "You should have told us…We could have helped, were damn doctors Sofia!" Arizona raised her voice, gaining glances from Bailey, Webber, Pierce and Hunt, who were standing outside, also, to show their respects and concern for the young girl who they knew extremely well.

Callie stroked Arizona's arm. "Arizona, don't do this here, not now." Callie soothed her; surprisingly Arizona agreed and sat back, her arms folding. You could see the effect this had on Arizona as well as Callie; both of their eyes were strained with tear stains down their faces, along with smudges of mascara printed under their eyes.

A little while later, Amelia and April came out of surgery and walked straight into the attending's lounge. Immediately, the two panicked women stood up and waited for an outcome to what had caused the bleed and collapse. Amelia ushered them to sit back down, as her and April both sat opposite. Amelia gave April a look to tell them the news. April took a deep breath and looked at the two women.

"Okay…So" April looked and coughed slightly. "Bronte has suffered from an ectopic pregnancy. The bleeding was caused by the complications it has had with her body. We have had to carry out a laparoscopy in order to remove the fertilised egg along with the infected fallopian tube" April said sadly as she loved Bronte like her own child. "I am so sorry you had to find out this way" April sympathetically got up and gave Arizona a supporting hug, and Amelia finished off Aprils information and she sat by Callie, before Sofia interrupted.

"She had an abortion, how did she even have an ectopic pregnancy?!" Sofia looked around.

Amelia sighed and looked at the young girl. "Sofia…You can still suffer from one, but luckily we stopped the bleed in good enough time and she will make a full recovery, but she is going to need everyone's support. She has just lost a child and been through an unimaginable experience and she is going to want her family and friends. She is stable now, we are just waiting for the meds to ware off and she will be awake soon." Amelia supportively smiled slightly at Bronte's moms.

"Thank you" Arizona only let out a whisper, she was mind blown, along with Callie.

Alone in the hospital room, Bronte woke up and looked around, still slightly groggy. "Shit", she whispered to herself, realising what she had done. Bronte began whispering to herself.

"This is not good, I'm in a fucking hospital bed" She slapped her forehead. "My moms are going to kill me, obviously they are going to know. I am going to be like disowned or something!" She sighed and April walked in.

She smiled at Bronte. "Oh my gosh! Bronte you're awake!" April hooked a new drip to Bronte and sat by her side. "I'm giving you the heads up Bronts." She pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "You're moms have been so worried. Everyone has been. Sofia and Zola feel awful; you need to speak to them."

Bronte looked at April with tears in her eyes. "I had an abortion; I didn't want my mom's to know I was pregnant." Bronte panicked, beginning to cry, as she put her hands to her forehead and lay back. "I'm an awful person, I should of just ran away or something!"

April looked at Bronte and held her hand. "No! Bronte, you had an ectopic pregnancy. The abortion caused it! Honestly Bronte, your moms will not go crazy, they are just glad you're okay! Don't run away from your problems because they will still be there no matter where you go!" April looked at Bronte and Bronte turned to April. "Listen to me." Bronte nodded. "You are not an awful person Bronte. Many women have abortions and it is there decision. You had a right to and you did. That does not make you in any way possible an awful person, do not ever say that about yourself, okay?!" April had a maternal tone to her voice alongside it being strict and supporting.

Bronte smiled slightly at April. "Thank you April". She reached over to give April a hug, but flinched in pain.

"Careful Bronts, it's going to hurt for a while". April gave her a slight smile and left the room to inform Arizona and Callie that Bronte was awake.

Arizona and Callie both slowly came through the door to find Bronte fast asleep again. They sat on either side of the bed. Arizona held onto her daughter's hand, whereas Callie stroked her hair as Bronte always loved it growing up, it made her feel relaxed and in some way safe. Bronte began to stir slightly in her sleep and slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Mom…Mami?" She whispered half asleep still.

Arizona smiled with tears in her eyes and Callie held onto Bronte's other hand and gave it a squeeze to let her know that her moms were there. Arizona found her voice and held back her tears, she couldn't get to grips with what Bronte had just been through.

"Hey sweetie, were here" Arizona kissed her forehead and gave her hand a squeeze, stroking back her hair.

Bronte tried to speak while still groggy from her rest. "I…I'm so-sorry". Her eyes closed again as she was in and out of sleep.

"Ssh…" Callie whispered to her. "Don't worry about that right now Bronts, just get some rest, okay?" Before Callie could even finish, Bronte was fast asleep again.

Arizona smiled at Callie and they both looked at their daughter, when they quietly heard the door open. Sofia and Zola walked through.

"Were so sorry." They both whispered in synch with each other.

Arizona gave them both a half-hearted smile. Callie looked and moved over so the two girls could stand by her.

"My mom has grounded me…And Aunt Amelia and Maggie…Even though they aren't even my mom. I'm so sorry; I should have told you when I found out."

Callie and Arizona looked at Zola. "Zola, everything is okay now, she is lucky to have such a loyal and trusting friend…But if anything ever happens where one of you are at risk…You can tell us, we may be angry at first, but come on, family get over it! We are here to help you okay…" Arizona spoke quietly not trying to wake Bronte. "But Sofia you are grounded too!" Arizona gave Sofia a stern look. "But thank you…for supporting your sister" She smiled slightly.

Callie interrupted. "Before you say it's not fair that we ground you and that it should be Bronte…Believe me, she is in for one hell of grounding, as well as a few lectures on how to not get pregnant at her age." Callie said sternly.

Meanwhile, Meredith, Amelia, April, Jackson, Maggie and Alex were sat in the attending's lounge.

"Yeah…Zo is grounded. For lying to me and not saying anything!" Meredith sat back and sipped her drink. "I honestly am still in shock…"

Alex sat forward. "Yeah poor Robbins and Torres."

"She is 16" April sighed, "She should not have had to go through that".

"That's what happens isn't it, it's a risky situation", Maggie also stated.

"I've told Zola I am not buying her anymore booze if she needs it for a party" Amelia said.

"You buy her alcohol?!" Meredith turned around and looked at Amy.

Amelia smirked slightly. "Oh come on Mer! Don't tell me when you were 17, you were not at a house party downing shots like it was water"

Meredith sat back and carried on drinking. "Yeah…Well…I was way more mature at that age than Zola. I had abandonment issues…remember?!" Meredith emphasised remember, trying not to laugh.

"Oh yeah…That card" Alex sat back and laughed, only to be hit in the face with a stuffed teddy Meredith found on the couch.

"Ooh, lethal." Jackson smirked.

Just then, Zola walked through. "Hey…" She sat down by Karev and Jackson, knowing her mom was still angry with her.

"You okay kid?" Karev offered Zola a slice of pizza and she declined it.

"Yeah…"She said unconvincingly.

Meredith looked at her daughter, placing her hand out. "Phone please!"

Zola looked at Meredith in a look of disgust.

"Ooh no! Not the phone!" Amelia jokingly gasped and laughed slightly, along with April.

Zola rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious?!"

Meredith looked at her daughter. "Do not lie to me Zola, again!" Meredith still had her hand out. Alex, Jackson, Maggie, April and Amelia watched in amusement to see if the teenager would hand over her most prized possession.

Zola looked around. "It's not even funny you lot!" She whined and gave the phone to her mom.

The attending's all clapped for Zola.

"Well done Zola, you did it, I knew you could!" Amelia nudged her niece and left the room laughing. "Ah teenagers"

Zola sat back in a sulk for the left over time she was there.

Callie had decided to take Sofia home so she could get some rest; meanwhile Arizona was sat in Bronte's hospital room waiting for her to wake up. Bronte's eyes opened and she was searching for her mom's. She really wanted Callie to be there still as she knew she could get off easily with her, whereas with Arizona, she could in no way get away with anything.

"Oh good your awake." Arizona said sternly.

Bronte turned away, she couldn't face her mom. "Yeah...Er…Hey."

Arizona looked at her daughter as she was stood across the room at the end of her bed.

"Look at me Bronte" Arizona said sternly but Bronte ignored her. She couldn't face the punishments and the shouting Arizona had been preparing in her head since she found out her daughter was pregnant.

"Bronte I will not ask again. Look at me!" Bronte still couldn't face it, but she knew she had to. She sat up and looked at her mom directly. Arizona had grabbed onto the end of the beds bars and Bronte knew she was ready to shout.

"Bronte! I don't even know what to say other than you are sixteen! Sixteen Bronte!" She shuck her head and paced back and forth. How could you be so careless about what you were doing?! You have been told about safe sex before in the past of me and Callie! As well as the school nurse! "

Bronte sat back letting her mom finish.

"Who was the dad? Was it this supposable boyfriend?! I want to know! I want to go round to his house and tell his parents what the hell has happened and give him a piece of my mind, because right now Bronte…" Bronte looked at her mom raised her hand above her head. "See my hand…That is how angry I am!"

Bronte looked at her mom with tears in her eyes, she was trying not to cry because she knew she deserved this lecture, she had been rebellious recently. "I…I, don't…" Bronte paused and seen Callie walk through the door behind Arizona.

"Bronte, you don't what?! Just speak to me! You need to speak me us, we just want to help you, but you won't tell us anything." Arizona turned to Callie.

"I don't know who the dad is…It was some random guy…I cheated on my boyfriend with him…I am so sorry!" Bronte finally spoke.

Arizona and Callie looked at each other in shock.

"Great! Just Great!" Callie joined in. "Bronte, why would you…I mean, you didn't even know him!"

Arizona wiped her eyes; it was all just too much for her. Callie went to hold Arizona but Arizona shuck her off. "No! Deal with her, I've said my bit...What's done is done" Arizona was extremely disappointed with her daughter. "I'm going to go home and check oh Sof…" Arizona left the room and Callie sighed as she did.

Bronte sat head in hands sobbing. She couldn't believe the mess she had got herself into. Callie walked over to her daughter and patted her back gently. "Go on, let it all out, it will get better soon." Callie sighed to herself, watching the mess her child was in.

 **That's another chapter added! Let me know what you think, and again thank you all, for faving and following this story and me! x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey thanks for all the recent reviews! Just to let you know, I am from England, so I don't know when the best time is to update for everyone so if you want to let me know, and I can see what I can do!**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing! Except from the character Bronte, everything else is property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.**

 **Chapter 4.**

Bronte sat head in hands sobbing. She couldn't believe the mess she had got herself into. Callie walked over to her daughter and patted her back gently. "Go on, let it all out, it will get better soon." Callie sighed to herself, watching the mess her child was in.

A week had passed by and Bronte had been home for two days so far. Arizona had still not spoken to Bronte since last week's incident and Bronte had not attempted to speak to her mom. Callie on the other hand had let it go and got on with her daughter just fine.

"Bronte you're going back to school tomorrow, okay?" Callie informed her daughter as she stirred the pan with food in on the kitchen hob. She head Bronte sigh at the fact she had to go to school.

"Bu-"Bronte spoke up.

"Er, no buts. You are going in tomorrow and that is final." Bronte rolled her eyes behind her mami's back and licked the icing of the top of her cupcake. Just then Arizona walked through, not speaking to Bronte. She walked straight to the kitchen cupboard to get out a glass, filling it with water.

"Cal, Zola is coming round with her mom because Mer, April, Amelia and Jo are coming round to help Apes with her wedding plans." Arizona spoke softly to Callie. She was in a dull mood and didn't want to take it out on her wife.

"Yeah, I have to leave for work later, so let April know I'm sorry and I'll see her soon." Bronte interrupted her mom's conversations and spoke up.

"Zola is coming?!" Bronte's face lit up in excitement. She hadn't seen Zola since the incident due to her being grounded.

Arizona looked at her daughter and spoke to her for the first time since she shouted at her daughter in the hospital. "Yeah she is." Arizona turned away, picked up her glass and left the room.

Callie gave a sympathetic look to her daughter. "She will get over it soon hunny." Bronte didn't seem convinced. She sadly looked down at the counter and started biting her nails. She understood why her mom was so angry. She knew her mom was disappointed, upset and angry to what had happened. Callie didn't want her child to feel so down and upset, especially after what had happened. "Hey…" She walked over and put an arm around her, pulling her into a side hug. "Let's make some brownies, yeah?" Bronte couldn't resist. She gave a huge smile, which reminded Callie of Arizona's smile, and got up of her seat to help Callie.

A little later on the door opened, and from Bronte's view from her seat in the living room, she seen April, Amelia, Mer, Jo and most importantly, Zola walk through. Arizona shouted from the kitchen.

"In here!" The three women went straight into the kitchen, whereas Zola ran up to Sofia and Bronte. Bronte's face gleamed with happiness to finally see her best friend.

"Zola!" Bronte ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"I've missed you so much! How are you feeling?" Zola looked at her best friend.

"I'm fine. Moms still pissed at me though"

"Do you really blame her Bronts?" Zola sat down and picked up a magazine.

"Hm, I know." Bronte sighed.

"She will get over it Bronts. You know mom." Sofia said and sat by Zola.

"Yeah…Anyway, film night? You can stay the night Zo."

"Yeah sure! If we are having a film night though, we are most defiantly watching Harry Potter." Zola demanded. She was Harry Potter crazy.

Bronte and Sof rolled their eyes and laughed. "Fine."

In the kitchen, the five women were sat round the breakfast bar with tons of wedding magazines open, with dresses, venues, flowers and food in."

Arizona pointed to a certain venue. "Aw April, what about this venue?!" Arizona gleamed with excitement.

"Oh my, that's so gorgeous!" April couldn't stop looking at what Arizona had pointed out.

Mer stood behind April with a glass of wine in one hand and the bottle in the other. "Amazing. April, you have to! Tell Jackson as soon as you get home." Meredith was already slightly drunk. "He can't say no. We won't let him will we girls!" Meredith looked at them with half a brownie in her mouth swaying slightly.

Amelia smirked at Meredith. "Yeah…We will make him agree for you. Don't you worry, I got this." Amelia winked at them all laughing.

"It's amazing! Aw look at the lake. Oh my! The wedding pictures would look amazing in front of that fountain!" Jo mentioned.

"Yeah, Jackson could get topless and get in the fountain!" Arizona joked.

April laughed. "I just want everything to go right this time."

Meredith was getting more and more drunk. "Oh imagine! Imagine if you ran out with Matthew at the altar." Everyone laughed. "Like…Imagine if he just shown up and was like April Kepner, I looove you!" Meredith's words were slightly slurring.

Arizona took the wine of Mer. "No more alcohol for you." Meredith pouted like a child slightly and sat back.

"That's the face Zola pulled when you took her phone off of her" Amelia smirked.

"Like mother like daughter" April said.

The five women were making jokes about the hospital and some of their weird patients from the day as Bronte walked in quietly. The five women hadn't noticed Bronte walk in and Arizona was drunk talking about what had happened. She quietly hid behind the door on her way in and listened.

"I'm actually ashamed in some way to say that she is my daughter. I could not tell anyone that she was pregnant. I mean imagine the looks on some people's faces I'd get. Sofia is so good and has never done that; you know…Like do I blame myself? I don't know. I am so disappointed in her." Arizona drunkly spoke and all the women agreed.

"I wouldn't be happy if it was Zola either, don't worry, you have every right to be pissed." Meredith offered Arizona more wine.

At that moment, Bronte strolled in and got some microwave popcorn out of the cupboard and waited while it cooked. All the women looked down, realising she probably heard everything and them talking about her. Arizona sighed to herself, while April spun round her wine glass. Bronte stood awkwardly, she knew they were talking about them and the reason they stopped is because they knew that she knew. She faced her back to them and silently cried as she watched the popcorn pop. They heard a quiet sniffle and seen Bronte's arm reach up to her eye, clearly showing she was wiping her eyes. Arizona looked sadly at her daughter, she felt bad for Bronte to hear what she had said, she realised she needed support and her family there for her. Not stood in a kitchen, announcing how they were disappointed.

"Bronte." Arizona said quietly. The other four women stood awkwardly, feeling sorry for both Arizona and Bronte. Arizona walked over to her daughter and went to put her arm around her. Bronte nudged her off.

"No!" Bronte raised her voice and began to cry. "No! Don't try and be nice to me after you've clearly said how you have felt." Bronte looked at her mom and then to the rest of the women. "You might all be ashamed off me, and disappointed or whatever! But I lost my baby! Nobody has asked me how I am or if I'm okay! Instead you have all judged me, sitting here judging me. I heard everything. I may as well just move out or something! I needed my mom, but instead you haven't spoken to me all week!" Bronte looked at Arizona and wiped her eyes. "I am so sorry this happened but can you not just let it drop, cos' I just keep getting reminded off it! It isn't fair!" Bronte stormed out of the room, the five women heard Zola and Sof run after Bronte. They all looked at Arizona and Arizona put her hand through her hair, clearly highlighting her stress of the situation. The microwave beeped as soon as the popcorn had finished cooking, breaking the feel of tension in the room.

"Wow…" Amelia said. She looked at everyone. "I never knew she was that upset."

"Me either." April shuck her head and Meredith sighed, along with Jo.

"I just…I don't know what to do or how to…I just can't forget about what she has done these past few weeks." Arizona took a sip of her wine and looked at them. "I'll go and speak to her now."

Arizona walked up the stairs to see Sof and Zola stood outside Bronte's room.

Zola sighed. "She's locked the door, she said she doesn't want to speak to anyone." Sofia rolled her eyes.

"Go down girls, ask April or one of them to make you something to eat." Arizona smiled softly to them and they went downstairs.

Arizona knocked on Bronte's door. "Bronts, come on let me in." Arizona said softly. "I want to speak to you, I'm not here to shout baby."

Surprisingly, Arizona heard the door unlock. She went into Bronte's room, finding her sat on the edge of the bed. Arizona joined her and sat by her side.

"Bronts." Arizona looked to the ceiling and shuck her head slightly. "I am so sorry, I just didn't speak to you about it…I should of, I am sorry for being blunt with you all week, especially when you needed me."

Bronte listened, trying not to cry, her eyes teared up.

"I was disappointed in you. I always thought you would come to me in that sort of situation. Of course I would be angry and annoyed…But at the end of the day you're my daughter and I love you. I am here for you no matter what, and if you ever need to talk to me, I am ready to listen, okay?" Arizona sympathised with her daughter.

Bronte smiled slightly and wiped her eyes. "I am sorry mom. I didn't know what to do." At this point Bronte broke down. Arizona had never seen her daughter so upset, other than when she was younger. Arizona pulled Bronte into a hug and didn't let her go.

"When you need help again, always come to me or your mami. We are here for you, okay?"

Bronte nodded while she stayed in her mom's arms. "I promise…It was so horrible." Bronte cried to her mom and Arizona held her tight.

"I know baby, ssh" Arizona rocked her slightly. "Just don't do it again and be careful…Okay?"

Bronte looked up and Arizona moved her hair out of her face, placing it behind her ears. "I won't. I am sorry, I love you!" Bronte hugged her mom once more before letting go.

Arizona smiled. "Come on, let's go back downstairs. I bet Mer is trying to make Zola and Sof something to eat while she's drunk" Arizona laughed a little nudging Bronte softly.

"She can't cook at all." Bronte laughed slightly and Arizona laughed.

They both got up and went downstairs. April was still drunk and she seen them walk through.

"Bronte, come here missy." April held her arms out and Bronte walked into them and gave April a hug.

"Aunt April, you're drunk." Bronte laughed a little and April giggled and sipped more of her wine.

"I know!" April said cheery. "Arizona I'm staying the night. I don't want Jackson seeing me this drunk. He might break of the engagement" April laughed uncontrollably.

Amelia, Arizona and Jo laughed. "He will never leave you Apes…You make the best brownies going, unlike Mer." Everyone turned round to Mer who was trying to cook everyone some late night snacks. They all laughed, including Sof and Zola who were eating the popcorn from earlier on the other side of the kitchen.

"Hey! My cooking is amazing!" Meredith moaned to them.

"You sure about that?" Jo glanced at her.

"No…But I'm a surgeon and you can't beat that" Meredith turned back to the stove, sassy, and carried on cooking.

"Should I trust her to not burn down my kitchen?" Arizona whispered and Amelia nodded her head laughing.

"I heard that!" Meredith waved the wooden spoon in the air.

Zola and Sofia stood in the corner laughing at Mer.

"Hey Mom…Can I go this party tomorrow, it's going to be insane! It's Tom's! You know Tom! Sof is going too!"

Meredith looked at everyone. "Hm…Okay! But I want you home by 11:30" Meredith was drunk so Zola was taking advantage.

Bronte looked down at the counter; she knew she wouldn't be allowed to go. Arizona sighed to herself. "Bronte…You can go too." Bronte looked at her mom, smiling. She rushed over from April and hugged her mom.

"Yay! Thank you!"

"You can both stay at ours after." Meredith smiled and the girls all smiled at each other.

Jo got her bags together. "Alex is outside. See you all tomorrow. Bye girls!" Everyone said bye to Jo and moved on into the living room.

Just as they were sat down in the living room, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Bronte got up and went to open the door. She stood there gobsmacked.

"Bronte who is it?" Arizona shouted through.

"Oh just a sales person." She shouted back.

Bronte looked at the boy standing at the door. "Hey…Do you remember me?" He smiled. It was the boy who got her pregnant.

Bronte stared at him in shock, she stepped out and closed the door. "Yeah…Erm how…how did you find where I lived?"

The boy looked at her. "My friend knows you…He told me…I wanted to see you…Ask you out? We're all going Tom's party tomorrow…I was wond-"

Bronte cut him off. "Yeah…I'm going…"

He smiled…"Great." He stared at her. "I like you Bronte. I have for a while. I don't know if you have noticed but I'm in your business class." It hit Bronte, she knew who he was, she was too drunk to know who she was with at the party, but it hit her…It was Justin.

Bronte rolled her eyes. "You need to go!" Bronte demanded and he looked hurt by what she said. "Okay…Sorry…That was harsh." She liked him secretly and she was happy he turned up at her house. "My mom will go mad…I'll see you tomorrow." Bronte smiled at him sweetly.

He smiled back happily. "Sorry for coming round. I just wanted to speak to you. See you tomorrow." He smiled and left. She closed the door and went back in.

"What was he trying to sell?" Amelia asked.

Bronte looked at them all confused when Amelia asked her. "What?"

"You said it was a sales person." Amelia laughed a little. "Come on Bronts, we've been drinking, not you" She smiled.

Everyone looked at her as she sat down. "Oh just trying to sell…You know stuff." Bronte played with her nails and smiled to herself. Justin liked her.

Arizona looked at her daughter unconvinced but decided to leave it for the night.

Meredith stood up. "Okay everyone. We're going to play Charades." She demanded and everyone laughed.

 **Okay! Nothing really dramatic in this chapter, but I hope you all enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! Except from the character Bronte, everything else is property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.**

 **Chapter 5.**

 _Arizona looked at her daughter unconvinced but decided to leave it for the night._

 _Meredith stood up. "Okay everyone. We're going to play Charades." She demanded and everyone laughed._

The next morning Bronte woke up to what she felt was a sorority house. April was lay on the couch, Arizona was curled up on the one seater chair, while Mer and Amelia were lay on the floor. You could tell they were affected by the alcohol. Sofia and Zola walked into the room with a plate of toast.

"As if." Zola laughed and got out her phone. She snapchatted the four drunk women and put it on her story laughing.

Sofia laughed. "That will be us three tonight."

Bronte laughed from the other side of the room. She checked to see if all the adults were still asleep before spilling information on the 'salesman' who knocked on the door last night.

"So…It was Justin! You know from business class?"

Zola tried to think. "Oh my god! That is so cute Bronts!"

Sofia smiled and ate her toast. "Go on girl! Are you going to kiss him tonight?" Sofia winked at her sister.

Bronte looked at Sofia. "Ssh! But yeah, why not!" Bronte sounded excited. Bronte did not realise that Arizona was awake and had listened to the conversation, but she was going to let Bronte go to the party, she decided she needed to let go of her daughter and let her have more freedom. Kissing a boy wasn't so bad if she liked him. What Arizona didn't know is that he was the dad of Bronte's unborn child.

April stirred slightly and opened her eyes. Holding on to her head she let out a groan, along with Arizona who 'woke up'.

"My head is unbelievably sore!" April couldn't sit still. She moved around on the couch, trying to get comfy, she had the hangover from hell.

"How much did we even drink?" Arizona moaned.

"A lot!" Bronte stated and laughed slightly.

"Yeah…You were all wasted." Zola laughed and looked at her mom and auntie who were still asleep on the floor. "Absolutely tragic." Zola jokingly shook her head.

Arizona and April laughed. "Amelia is the only one without a hangover. Isn't she lucky!" April said.

"I got a photo. I am going to show all your husbands." Zola turned to Arizona, "and your wife how wasted you were." Zola laughed.

Arizona looked at the girls and pulled a funny gasping face.

Callie walked through the door with Jackson, Owen and Riggs. They had just finished the night shift. Owen and Riggs stood next to each other; staring at Amelia and Mer. "Only ours could end up on the floor" Owen laughed slightly and sat down.

Jackson walked over to April laughing a little, kneeling down to her level of where she was sat on the couch. April was holding on to her head, moaning about her hangover. "Hey." He stroked her cheek. "Is someone a little hungover?" He teased. April pouted her lips. "It's not funny." She looked at him seriously. "You might want to move before I hurl on you." April held her stomach, trying to get past the motion of nausea which had just come across her. She never did handle hangovers well. Jackson smirked at his to-be-wife (once again) and stepped back slightly. She lay back and closed her eyes.

Amelia woke up feeling fresh and not hungover (obviously). She stood up and gave Owen a hug. Meredith was still fast asleep. Riggs lay down next to her and closed his eyes as he was still tired from work. Callie nudged Arizona to come into the kitchen. Arizona held her head and slowly as ever got up, trying to not make herself feel any worse than she did. As soon as she walked into the kitchen, the smell of food knocked her sick. She put her hand on her mouth, waiting for the feeling to go away. Callie raised her eyebrow and shook her head.

"That's what you get for drinking so much." Callie laughed slightly. "Especially without me." Callie winked but Arizona tried to do everything she could to not vomit.

"I spoke to Bronte." Arizona looked at Callie and smiled. "Everything is okay now." Callie smiled at Arizona, and gave her a hug, stroking her hair.

"Good! That's what I wanted. My family back together again." Callie smiled and Arizona gave her, her 'super magic smile'.

Sofia ran into the kitchen. "Mami, Mom!" Sofia was clearly excited, she had tears in her eyes, obviously seen to Callie and Arizona as happy tears.

"What is it baby?" Arizona looked at Sof to see Sof waving a letter in the air.

Callie looked at Sofia, as soon as she seen the letter she knew it was something exciting.

"UCLA have accepted me!" Sofia gleamed with excitement and happiness.

Arizona put her hand over her mouth, but this time it was to show how proud she was of Sofia. Callie embraced her into a hug.

"That's amazing Sof! I am so proud of you!" Callie was ecstatic.

Arizona ran up to Sofia and hugged her. "Oh my! That's my girl! You're growing up too fast! I am so proud of you Sof, you are going to be amazing! "

Sofia smiled and laughed. "Aw Mom!" She was over the moon.

Callie ran into the living room and announced to everyone in an extremely loud voice that Sofia had been accepted into UCLA. Sofia could hear cheers and claps from the other room. That sure did wake up Mer. Everyone congratulated Sofia and then left, leaving Callie, Arizona, Bronte and Sof.

A little later on, the three girls were at mers 'frat' house getting ready.

"Okay, so I've told my mom there's no alcohol at this party and his parents are there. So if she asks. That's what you say." Zola said to Sofia and Bronte.

"Yeah sure!" Bronte said while focusing on applying her eyeshadow.

Sofia looked at her sisters make-up because it looked as if someone professional had done it. "Bronte please do mine!" Sofia demanded in a sisterly way.

"Course." Bronte laughed.

A little later the girls come downstairs. Arizona, Callie, Meredith, April, Jackson, Owen, Riggs, Maggie, Alex, Bailey, Warren, Jo and Edwards were having some sort of gathering at Mers. Zola laughed at them all.

"Round two is it?" Zola looked at April, Mer and Arizona especially.

April frowned. "No, I'm still feeling it from last night." Jackson smirked and stroked her arm.

"Pizza night girls." Bailey said. "Just before a few of us have to go back to work." Bailey sighed and walked over to the girls. "Don't you all look amazing?!" Bailey turned to everyone. "How grown up do they look?!" Bailey had known these girls since they were born and loved them to bits.

Everyone laughed at Bailey.

"So proud." Arizona playfully said placing her hand on her chest.

"You all look amazing." Mer smiled and Amelia walked over to the counter an poured them a small glass of wine. She looked at Callie, Arizona and Mer. "They can have a little can't they?"

The parents exchanged glances and agreed. The three girls smirked and drank their wine.

Maggie got up. "I need to go back to the hospital. I'll give you girls a lift while it's on the way." Maggie got the keys and they said bye to everyone before going to the party

The girls made it to the house party and it was manic. Furniture had already been ruined. People were falling on the floor, throwing up and drinking lodes. Bronte laughed

"My kind of party!" She went straight to pour the girls some drinks. Sofia had soon found her friendship group, whereas Zola and Bronte's friendship group couldn't make it, so they had each other instead.

"I wonder where Justin is?" Bronte skimmed her head around the room.

Zola did the same thing, soon to find him making out with some girl from their history class. "Erm Bronts…" Zola tapped her arm. Bronte turned around to see him.

"Ah great!" Bronte downed her drink in one, along with Zola. Even though she didn't know Justin very well, she was still jealous as he seemed genuine the other night. "Let's just get hammered!" Bronte began to shout over the music, stumbling as she walked.

The whole night, Bronte and Zola kept refilling their cups with alcohol and dancing with random boys. At one point, Bronte turned to see Zola making out with Tom, the guy who's party it was. She didn't want to interrupt so went back to the kitchen, tripping over as she did, and went back to the drinks table. As she was about to pour herself another drink she heard a voice.

"Hey…I think you've had enough."

Bronte turned around, well and truly drunk. "D-d-don't tell me, wha-what to do!" She replied and turned around to see Drew her ex. She laughed in his face. "Especially…NOT you!" Bronte began to walk away but stumbled over. Before she knew it, again, she was face first on the floor and passed out.

Bronte opened her eyes to a bright yellow light shining in her eyes. She could hear both her moms, Amelia and April. Amelia was needed to do a head CT, seen as she hit her head, and April was her doctor for the night. Bronte held on to her head and coughed before grabbing the cardboard tub and throwing up in it. She felt a hand rub her back as she did. She turned to see Arizona.

"You okay now?" Arizona asked, and Bronte lay back. She nodded. To be honest Bronte was quite embarrassed, especially when she seen the drip above her. Great. She thought to herself. Amelia spoke to her.

"Your head CT was clear…You banged it when you collapsed so we had to make sure you were all okay." Amelia patted her arm.

Aprils stepped forward. "We've put you on a drip for now Bronts, just to give you fluids…Because you're dehydrated." April looked at both Callie and Arizona. Arizona was in her work scrubs, meaning she had to come from treating a sick patient to look after her intentionally drunk daughter. April and Amelia left the room to give them some time alone.

Callie looked more furious than Arizona this time. "Bronte! Again! Really?!" Callie looked at her ashamed. "Maybe a little bit of alcohol, but not to the point where you're on the floor unconscious!" Callie's voice began to raise. "When will you learn?!"

"I was just having some fun." Bronte spoke up quietly.

Arizona looked at her. She was sat by her side. Bronte turned to Arizona. "This isn't fun though, is it?" Arizona, didn't shout, but spoke to Bronte in a soft tone. She realised that shouting wasn't going to make Bronte listen to her.

"Yeah…I know…I am sorry." Bronte looked at her parents.

Callie walked to the other side of the bed and sat close by. "Is there any reason at all that's making you want to drink so much? You know, stress of…what's happened recently? Boys…School?" Bronte looked at Callie who was trying to sympathise with her.

Bronte looked at both her mom's. "Honestly?" Arizona looked at Bronte.

"Yes…Come on Bronts. You know you can tell us anything." Arizona gave her an encouraging smile along with Callie who sat nervously.

"I wanted both of your attention." Bronte lay back, in some way embarrassed.

Arizona and Callie looked at each other. She drank so much to get attention.

"Oh Bronte…" Arizona said to the girl.

"Bronte, you know we love you…" Callie said stroking her arm.

"Yeah…It's just everyone's been so caught up with Sof and her Uni offer, and I'm the disappointment." Bronte sighed and bit her nails. Arizona and Callie knew that was what she did when she was nervous or anxious.

Arizona hopped onto the side of the bed and wrapped an arm around Bronte. Callie held onto Bronte's hand. "Bronte. You are not the disappointment to the family! Okay? Don't ever say that again." Arizona said firmly but sympathetically and stroked her hair.

Callie smiled. "As for Sof and Uni, it's exciting. We are all excited. This is what we will be like when you go to University. Bronte even though we have been extremely angry at you these past few weeks, does not mean we do not love you and that we are not proud of you."

Arizona smiled. "We all do stupid things and make mistakes. When I was your age, I got drank too, I went out all the time with my friends, but my dad talked some sense into me, and now I save lives."

Bronte smiled at her parents. "You are grounded though." Arizona nudged Bronte softly.

"That's okay." She smiled and hugged both of her mom's.

 **Two updates in one night! Haha, hope you all enjoy! It's 2:45am here so I'm going to get some sleep! Night! Thanks for reading X**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I own nothing! Except from the character Bronte, everything else is property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.**

 **Chapter 6.**

" _You are grounded though." Arizona nudged Bronte softly._

" _That's okay." She smiled and hugged both of her mom's._

Bronte was discharged from the hospital a few hours later. Arizona took her home, while Callie went for a consult. Bronte went straight upstairs and lay down on her bed. Arizona shouted up to her daughter to let her know she was going to run a few errands. Bronte got changed and went to sit in the living room and watch TV when she heard the doorbell ring. As she got up to answer it, she saw Justin standing outside of the door through the window. She opened the door and smiled a little.

"Hey." She said softly, but shyly.

He looked at her and smiled. "Hey…I heard about what happened." He looked around awkwardly, and scratched his head a little. He revealed some flowers from behind his back and passed them to Bronte. Bronte smiled not knowing what to say. "I hope you're okay." He smiled.

Bronte smiled. "Thank you…That's really sweet." Bronte looked around; she knew her mom would be a good hour so she invited Justin in. They sat on the couch and just talked about school and random things. One thing led to another and they began to kiss.

Arizona had forgotten her purse and only realised half way to the store so she turned back and went to pick it up. As she walked in she shouted to Bronte, "hey Bronts I-"Arizona glanced over to the living room where she seen her daughter kissing some random boy. "Bronte, what the hell is this?" Arizona raised her voice.

Bronte jumped and turned around. "Mom! Oh gosh…Err…I…This is Justin." Bronte got up and stood away from Justin. Justin looked pretty nervous.

"I should go…" Justin left in a hurry and shut the door behind him.

Arizona stood with her hands on her hips. "Can I not leave you alone for one hour while I go shopping?!" Arizona began to shout at Bronte. She had done a lot of that lately. "I thought you would have learnt by now Bronte!"

Bronte rolled her eyes. "We were only kissing!"

Arizona was raging. "And we all know what kissing leads to, don't we!" Arizona hinted back to her pregnancy.

"Shut up! Will you ever let it drop?!" Bronte shouted back.

Arizona shook her head and laughed slightly in an angry way. "No I will not! Especially when you are inviting boys around! You were pregnant at 16 Bronte! And then had an abortion behind our backs! How is any of that okay?! And here I come home to find you with another boy! Just get in the car!"

Bronte looked at her mom confused. "What why?! You aren't taking me to boarding school are you?!" Bronte had been warned with boarding school before.

Arizona picked up her purse. "No! You are coming shopping with me because I cannot leave you alone! But boarding school is not a bad idea right now…" Arizona thought about it in her head.

"You can't be serious!" Bronte exclaimed.

"Get in that car!" Arizona pointed out of the door to where the car was. "Now!" Arizona was now demanding. She was furious.

Bronte picked up her phone and stormed out; she opened the car door and slammed it shut.

"Do not slam that door!" Arizona shouted to her.

While they were shopping, Bronte noticed a few girls from her school who had heard about her pregnancy. She heard them whispering. One girl skinny jeans and a crop top stared at her and laughed.

"Err look at her…What a skank." Clearly she was the ringleader and all the girls laughed at Bronte. Arizona was oblivious to what was going on.

"Mom can we go to another aisle…" Arizona looked at her confused.

"In a minute, I'm getting something from here. Do you ever stop complaining?" Arizona was still pissed at Bronte and carried on looking at the shelf.

Another girl who was in a summer dress looked up Bronte. "I heard she has been with like…10 guys!" All the girls laughed.

Bronte looked down and tried to show them that she was not bothered by it.

"She fainted at the party last night and had to get put on the pump. No wonder why Drew cheated on her with me!" The other girl said. They all looked Bronte up and down, and then left. Bronte gave a sigh of relief when they walked away. She didn't know people knew…Justin must have told people…But he didn't know about the pregnancy. A few girls found out though because they overheard Bronte talking about it with Zola.

Arizona looked at Bronte who looked shifty. "What's wrong?" Arizona said bluntly to her daughter.

"Nothing!" Bronte shouted at her mom loudly gaining some looks off other shoppers. "Just leave me alone!" Bronte picked her bag up out of the trolley and ran off.

"Bronte get back here now!" Arizona demanded as Bronte ran off. She sighed and left her groceries at the side of the counter and chased after her. She walked over to the car where Bronte was stood.

"Do not shout at me young lady! Don't be in a sulk because you're in trouble! Wait until I tell Mami!"

Bronte looked at her mom. Her mom hadn't pissed her off. It was the girls from her school.

"Whatever." Bronte spoke with an attitude.

"Don't give me attitude. I need to do shopping before going to the hospital and you are making that hard to do! Sit in the car while I finish off." Bronte did as she was told and waited for her mom.

While Bronte was sat in the car she scrolled through her social networking sites to find plenty of statuses wrote about her. That was it. The word about her pregnancy was out. The statuses were nasty and bitchy. Bronte couldn't deal with them. She grabbed her things and left the car. She decided to go to the hospital and sit in the attending's lounge until her Mami came in. Luckily, everyone was scrubbed in to a major surgery case, so she had time to cry and be alone.

Arizona walked to the car with shopping bags to find Bronte gone.

"For goodness sake!" Arizona said to herself.

The first place Arizona went to look was the hospital; she knew Bronte would be there. Arizona went to check the attending's lounge, but she wasn't there.

Bronte found herself strolling through the hospital corridors. She found a cupboard and just sat in there. She locked the door and cried to herself. Her mom hated her, everyone was judging her and people in school were laughing at her and she couldn't deal with the shit.

Arizona quickly walked into the pit where everyone was. Everyone turned to Arizona who was panicking. Callie looked at her concerned.

"Arizona what's wrong?"

Arizona looked around and got it together. "Have you seen Bronte? We had an argument and she was waiting in the car while I went shopping and when I came back…She wasn't there! I have checked the attending's lounge! I thought she would be there." Arizona's speech was quickly paced.

Callie looked at Arizona. "All right calm down okay…She won't of gone too far." Callie rubbed Arizona's arm.

"I'll keep a look out!" April said to the two women.

"Yeah we will to!" Edwards stated, along with Jo, Amelia and Jackson.

Bronte unlocked the cupboard and stepped out. She bumped into Meredith who looked at the young girl concerned. Meredith could tell Bronte was shook up and had clearly been crying.

"Bronte?" Mer walked over to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"I'm okay…" Bronte said, avoiding eye contact.

"Hmm…Your moms are looking for you, come on…And for the record, you are not okay…" Meredith gave her a kiss on the head and walked with her. "You can always speak to me. I'm dark and twisty remember." Mer winked and it got a slight laugh out of Bronte.

Bronte and Mer walked into the attending's lounge, to find Arizona, Callie, April, Jackson and Amelia stood round trying to call Bronte.

"Look who I found." Meredith smiled.

Callie looked at her daughter. "Bronte! Why did you run off like that?! You got us so worried!" Callie looked at her daughter who just burst into tears.

Everyone looked at Bronte who was stood there crying. Callie didn't know what was wrong with her daughter but she embraced her into a hug.

Arizona's arms were folded, she stood, furious with Bronte but could not help but sympathise when she seen her stood there crying.

"Everyone at school…" Bronte mumbled and pulled away from her mom. "They all know…They have said nasty things." She wiped her eyes.

Arizona sighed to herself and put her hand on her head. She walked over to Bronte and gave her a hug. "I'll contact the school tomorrow and get them to have words with whoever has done that."

Bronte held tight onto her mom. "It's all online…Maybe I am a skank." Arizona was hurt by what they had called her daughter, even worse, Bronte was beginning to believe it. Arizona cupped her daughters face in her hands. "No! No you are not. You did something unbelievably stupid, but you are not a skank, or a whore or any of that…Okay!"

Bronte wasn't convinced. "I'm going to go home." She said softly and walked out.

Callie put an arm around Arizona and hugged her from the side. Everyone stood watching the young girl as she left.

"She's really not okay…" Arizona said sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! Sorry for not updating for a while! I have been mega busy with it being Christmas! Hope you all had a good day! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing! Except from the character Bronte, everything else is property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.**

 **Chapter 7.**

Callie put an arm around Arizona and hugged her from the side. Everyone stood watching the young girl as she left.

"She's really not okay…" Arizona said sadly.

The next day Arizona and April marched down to the principal's office side by side. Callie had a consult so April offered to go with Arizona to ensure that something was done about the girls picking on Bronte. The principal came out and greeted the two women.

"Hello Mrs Robbins…"He shook her hand and turned to April who was smiling. "And Mrs Torres" April shook his hand laughing.

"I'm not Mrs Torres. I am just a family friend…I have a husband." April laughed while Arizona gave her the 'stop talking look'. The Principal looked at April weirdly.

"Okay…" He sat at his desk while Arizona and April sat opposite. "What can I do for you today?"

Arizona coughed before she spoke. "I'm here to inform you that my daughter Bronte has been having some unresolved issues with some other girls in her year group…Bullying her online and in school."

The Principal looked at Arizona and shook his head. "Right okay, I will speak to Bronte and get a list of names. I do not want Bronte to feel like she cannot turn up to school. Once I find out who the girls are, I will ensure they are punished and even expelled depending on what has been said.

Arizona half smiled and April nodded. "If it carries on any further, I will be removing Bronte from the school and sending her elsewhere. Thank you for your time and please keep me updated on what has been decided." Arizona shook his hand and left with April.

After the principal had spoken to Bronte, she decided she couldn't be bothered with school and went home. She snuck into her mom's room because she remembered that sometimes her mom smoked when she was stressed. She found a lighter and began to smoke. It made her less stressed and relaxed. Once she had finished with the cigarette she poured herself a glass of her mom's wine and another and another. Soon the bottle of wine was all gone and Bronte was extremely drunk. Somehow she made her way to the hospital and found her Mami. Callie noticed her daughter stumbling and walked towards her quickly.

"Bronte, why aren't you in school?" Callie looked at her daughter and she could smell alcohol along with the smell of cigarettes on her. "Get in the attending's lounge now!" Callie ushered her into it and paged Arizona 911 while Bronte sat down.

A few minutes later, Arizona ran in and looked around.

"What…What is it?!" Arizona looked at Callie then seen her daughter lay down on the couch with a sick bucket by her side.

"What the?!" Arizona raised her voice.

"She's been drinking…And smoking." Callie sighed. "She is really testing my patience!"

Arizona was mortified at the sight of her daughter. Bronte's face was literally turning a different colour and she rolled slightly on the couch. ]

"Has she been sick yet?!" Arizona asked.

"No…" Callie sighed and sat by her daughter.

Bronte struggled but finally she sat up. Arizona walked over and bent down to her level and held her hands.

"When are you going to learn?!" Arizona shouted. "You're supposed to be in school, learning so you can pass your exams, but instead, you are drinking and smoking! Bronte I don't know what to do with you anymore, you are constantly getting yourself into stupid situations. I mean, look at yourself!" Arizona continued shouting and Callie turned to Bronte.

"Bronte! You are too young to be drinking that much alcohol! Smoking? You decided to smoke?! You are constantly endangering yourself and it is testing our patience with you! Get your flaming act together now or I will send you that boarding school so you learn!" Callie was raging by this point.

Bronte's eyes rolled unintentionally and she began to sway.

"I am sick to death of-"Before Arizona could even finish what she was saying, Bronte threw up, all over her mom.

"Oh god…" Bronte held her head and lay back.

Callie walked over to the kitchen and got Arizona a wet cloth. Bronte had fallen asleep.

Arizona looked at Callie. "Maybe she should speak to like…A counsellor…About her issues? We can't go on like this Cal…" Arizona wiped herself down.

"I think that's best." Callie sighed and kissed her wife. "You smell of sick." Callie smirked and Arizona playfully nudged her.

"I love you Callie." Arizona smiled and Callie softly kissed her.

"Go and get a shower. I'll watch her." Callie smiled and Arizona did exactly that.

A while later, Callie was paged 911. Bronte woke up and eyed around the room to see April making herself a coffee. Bronte held onto her head.

"Oh my god, my head." April walked over and sat beside her.

"That's what happens when you drink. Thought you figured that out last time." April said coldly.

Bronte rolled her eyes. "April, please don't get moody with me too…" Bronte sighed.

April looked at her. "Bronte, you are really testing your luck here. When are you going to start behaving?"

Bronte looked at April sadly. "The alcohol…" April looked at her. "Makes all the worrying and stress, go away…For a while."

"But…Then it comes back and you are back where you started. Bronte I love you, but you really do need to get your act together." April carried on talking to Bronte and Arizona walked through.

"Headache?" Arizona asked her daughter.

"Yeah…" Bronte looked down.

"Good! Serves you right." Arizona said. She walked up closer. "Me and Mami…We have contacted a counsellor…We think you need to talk to someone. You clearly won't speak to us or April or Mer or anyone else, so we have booked a counsellor. Your appointment is tomorrow at 4pm."

Bronte looked at her mom and then April. She jumped up. "What! No way!" Bronte shouted. "You can't make me." And at that Bronte got up and left the room.

 **Sorry that was short. I don't really know where to go with this story. If anyone has any idea's, let me know!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait on an update. I've been really busy! I've took your suggestions into mind and hopefully they will be written in within the next few chapters. This chapter is going to be a little different than usual so I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing! Except from the character Bronte, everything else is property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland and ABC.**

 **Chapter 8.**

Bronte looked at her mom and then April. She jumped up. "What! No way!" Bronte shouted. "You can't make me." And at that Bronte got up and left the room.

Bronte woke up. She was lay down on the floor in the hospital reception. She lifted herself up and slowly looked around. Her head studied the reception room and she realised straight away that nobody was there. A bright white light gleamed through the window highlighting the large staircase in front of her along with the rest of the room. She began to realise something strange was going on, especially when she turned to hear a voice she never thought she would hear again.

"Ah Bronte! Up to trouble again ey?" Mark walked towards her alongside Lexie, holding her hand.

Bronte looked around. She thought to herself that this isn't right. Mark died. Lexie died. In a plane crash when she was only a few years old. Bronte stepped back slightly and frowned for a second.

"Mark…Is this a dream? I mean…You died…Years ago…" Bronte said sadly and looked at Lexie.

"You're right kid. We did die…You drank too much! Again!" Bronte listened to Mark slightly raising his voice.

"And this time…It put you in a coma. You were too drunk and you hit your head. You had a bleed and Amelia fixed it, you are stable for now. You drank yourself to death nearly when you stormed out of the attending's lounge." Lexie looked at Bronte.

Bronte looked at them confused. "Wha-" She stuttered. "What…I don't remember?"

"Of course you won't…Bronte, it is your choice whether you live or die. But think about everyone you will be leaving behind and how much it will affect everyone. Your moms, Sofia…Tell her I said hey, by the way…I'm proud of you both…You just need to get your act together miss." Mark pointed. "When I was your age, I was just like you…I rebelled…Lost friends…It isn't good."

Bronte hesitated. "I don't want to die! I just had a drink!" Bronte exclaimed. "How do I wake up!" Bronte pleaded for help.

Lexie looked at her. "Follow your heart, follow the good inside of you…You aren't the person you have been acting like these past few weeks…You'll know when you are ready to wake up."

Bronte sighed. "Gosh! My moms are going to kill me!" Bronte held her head. "Maybe I should just decide to stay here…Save me the earache."

Mark looked at Bronte. "Follow me." Mark and Lexie walked hand in hand, Bronte followed. Slowly they strolled through the hospital, passing past patients and doctors.

Bronte looked through the window, she seen George O'Malley and his dad playing chess in the residents lounge, she glanced slightly. She had been shown pictures of George by Callie growing up. She knew how close they all were with him and how much it hurt them all when he was killed. Bronte smiled slightly and carried on walking. She passed by Reid and Charles who were sat in the gallery embracing each other. All of a sudden she heard a large echo. "It's a beautiful day to save lives." Shivers ran down her spine. Zola's dad, Mers husband. A lot of memories were coming back to her.

Bronte examined where Mark was taking her too. It was to the room she was lying in, lifeless. Bronte saw her moms, Sofia, Zola, April and Meredith sat outside, along with Amelia who was checking up on her every so often.

All of a sudden Bronte held her head in severe pain. "Ah!" She held it tight. "Whats…Mark what's happening?!" She spoke in pain. She looked over through the window to see her lifeless body deteriorating. She heard her mom's scream in fear and heard the cries of Sofia and Zola. Arizona held on tight to Callie and Bronte could see clearly how scared they were. She watched as Amelia, April, Owen and Jo tried to save her life.

For a moment, everything paused and Mark turned to Bronte. "Imagine what they would go through if you decided to die! You don't want to do that. I know you want to live Bronte. Stop being so damn stubborn. I know you're a teenager but you have a full life ahead of you and you can have help. Your family love you to pieces. Just look Bronte!" Mark's voice got louder and Bronte turned to the room.

"My baby!" Arizona cried out and Callie cried silently.

Amelia took a deep breath and her voice broke as she said, "Time of death, 15:02."

Callie fell to the floor, "No! No! Try again, please try again!"

Arizona held onto her Wife and cried in pain. Arizona reached for Bronte's hand and held it tightly.

Bronte felt it and turned to Mark. "I can feel her hand!"

Lexie looked at her. "That's what would happen if you died Bronte…You don't want that do you?

Arizona looked at Amelia. "Please charge to 30 once more!" Arizona begged. Amelia looked at her and agreed.

"Okay charge to 30!"

"Bronte if you can hear us! We love you and we need you here with us! Don't you dare die! Don't you dare!" Arizona cried.

Bronte felt her body shock and chills ran through her as she heard her mom plea. She looked at Mark. "I need to go back!"

Mark and Lexie looked at her. "Run, run Bronte, go quickly! You need to hurry before it's too late!"

Bronte looked at them. "Thank you!" She gave them the tightest hug ever.

"Let Mer know I love her." Lexie smiled.

"Say hey to everyone from me" Mark nodded his head.

Bronte smiled and ran.

Bronte slowly opened her eyes. She had been stabilized following the recent events of her deteriorating. She looked around and nobody was there. She prayed she was back in reality and hoped to see someone who is currently alive to walk through the door. She heard a familiar voice.

"Mom! She's awake!" Bronte smiled, she could hear Sofia!

Arizona and Callie rushed in. "Bronte!" Arizona rushed over.

"Baby!" Callie quickly walked and stood by Arizona.

Bronte held both of their hands as tight as possible. Bronte had tears form in her eyes. She remembered clearly what she had experienced. Seeing Mark, Lexie, George and everyone else. "Mom, Mami…I am so sorry! I never want to drink ever again!" She cried slightly. "I love you all so much and I am so sorry to of put you through everything. I know I have a slight problem and I am willing to get help. I want to prove to you all that I can be better." Bronte nodded her head. She felt arms wrap around her.

Arizona and Callie held her tight and Sofia joined in. Arizona put her hair back. "We will make sure that you get better Bronts. We want you to be happy!" Arizona held her tight.

Mer came through. "Bronte, nice to see you back with us." She smiled and looked at her chart.

Bronte looked at them all. "By the way…Mark said hey…And Lexie said she loves you Mer…And er, George is happy with his dad too…I know that sound weird…But its true." Bronte looked around.

Arizona and Sofia looked at Bronte confused, where as Mer and Callie gave a huge smile. They knew what she was on about. They had experienced similar situations. Bronte turned to Mer again…"It's a beautiful day to save lives." Mer looked at Bronte. She knew what she was on about. She stroked Bronts hair back. "Were all going to be just fine." Mer looked at everyone and smiled.


End file.
